1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel, and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light components by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed, and may display a clear image.
In general, the organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels including driving transistors and OLEDs. The pixels control amounts of currents supplied to the OLEDs by using the driving transistors, and may display corresponding grayscale levels (e.g., gray levels).